


Cinderello

by Blue_Night



Series: A/B/O Fairytale Birthday and Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young boy who was loved dearly by his parents. But when one of his parents died, his Alpha father chose a new mate, and from this day on, the boy's life changed completely, and he was nothing more than a simple stable boy, having to do all the hard work. Will he yet find love and happiness one day?





	1. Erik's Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear pinkquill22, happy birthday to you!!
> 
> My dearest pinkquill22, I wish you all the best for your birthday, may all of your wishes and dreams come true! I hope that you'll have a wonderful day with your beloved ones today!!
> 
> This story is my birthday gift for you, it is already finished, and I will post chapter 2 tomorrow after work and chapter 3 on Saturday. It contains everything I know that you like: Durmeus, A/B/O, a lots of love and a little bit of drama and magic. Knowing that you also love Robert and Mats as a pairing, I decided to pair them in this story for you even though I normally don't ship Robert and Mats together, I hope that I did it right. There is everything that belongs to a proper Cinderella fairy tale, the hazelnut bush, the doves, the ball and the shoes, but I hope that I managed to turn one of my favorite fairy tales ever into something new and special for you. I promise you that everyone will be happy at the end, because I could never write a birthday story for you without a happy end for everyone. :-)
> 
> I really hope that you will like it, this story is my humble try to show you how much your outstanding support and each of your lovely and wonderful comments mean to me. You are one of the few people here in AO3 I'm still writing and posting for, my dear. <33
> 
> A big lion's roar goes to lovely mariothellama again for her wonderful beta!!! :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has had a wonderful childhood, but when his Omega father dies and his Alpha father Jürgen chooses a new mate, the proud and arrogant Beta Pepo, his life changes and becomes miserable and hard. Will the great ball in the palace maybe change his life for the better again?

Once upon a time, there was an Alpha called Jürgen, and he was a rich merchant who had everything he wanted.

This merchant had a beautiful son and a loving Omega mate. Both of them loved their son Erik deeply, and their son was an Omega like his other father and he was of a kindhearted and loving nature and charmed everybody with his wonderful smile.

Erik had a happy childhood and everything he wanted and needed, but he never forgot that there were other people who didn't have enough to eat or money to buy themselves warm clothes, and he spent a lot of his time with helping those who weren't as fortunate as he was, never forgetting how lucky he was and how fast this could change.

They lived like this for years, but then it happened that his beloved Omega father became severely sick and died, and both Erik and his Alpha father grieved deeply about their loss.

Erik planted a small hazelnut-twig on his deceased father's grave and visited it every day from that day on, seeing to the household when his Alpha father Jürgen had to leave their house to travel around and see to his trade.

When three years had passed, the hazelnut twig had grown to a wonderful bush and Erik had grown to a beautiful young man who was loved by everyone who met him, and his wonderful smile came back as time went by, his grief about his loss never fading but becoming less painful with every passing year.

One day though, his Alpha father Jürgen came back home after a long journey, and he brought another mate home with him as his husband, a proud Beta with the name Pepo, who looked at his Alpha mate's handsome Omega son with disgust.

Pepo had two sons himself, a dark-haired Alpha with the name Mats, and a Beta son with the name Mario.

From this day on, Erik's life changed completely because the Beta Pepo hated him with all his heart, ruling the merchant's household with an iron hand whenever his mate Jürgen was away, which happened more and more often, the kind Alpha regretting deeply that he had married Pepo and trying to escape his sad life by traveling as far and often as he could.

Erik was nothing more than an unwanted stable boy now, and his daily visits to his beloved Omega father's grave were the only highlights in his life. The young Omega with the handsome and delicate features, the soft light-brown hair and the kind heart never lost his smile and his kind heart though, and every living being crossing his path loved him right at first sight, no matter whether they were an animal or another human.

Pepo's cruelness couldn't change this even though the Beta tried to break him, and Erik endured every new hardship and cruelty with a smile on his face, never losing the hope that one day his life would change for the better again.

The only witness of the tears he cried when he thought that he couldn't stand his misery any longer was the beautiful green hazelnut-bush and the small bird that came every time Erik visited the grave to sing its serenade for the desperate young Omega, a sweet song that promised love and happiness for Erik - if he only his belief that both would come to him again one day was strong enough...

 

***

 

“Erik, Erik, did you hear the news?” Mario came running into the large stables of Alpha Jürgen's manor where his stepbrother was busied with clearing away the dung like always at this time of the day. The young Omega smiled at his younger brother, never pausing in his rhythmical sweeping because he knew what his father's mate Pepo would do if he came to the stables before he was done with his task.

Erik was too kindhearted to really loathe or hate the proud and coldhearted Beta his beloved father Jürgen had married, but he had learned to fear his punishments, and he kept his attention on the rake when he asked friendlily: “No Mario, I didn't hear any news. What is it that makes you all excited and beaming like this?”

Mario and his older brother Mats had never treated Erik with the same arrogance and cruelty as their father did, and Erik knew that they missed their deceased Alpha mother as much as he missed his Omega father. But Mats and Mario knew better than to risk their father's wrath by being friendly to their stepbrother when Pepo was around, and the only times they could talk openly to each other were when they were in the stables. Erik wasn't allowed to ride his beloved fox-colored stallion Whirlwind any longer when his father Jürgen wasn't at home; but sometimes Mats and Mario managed to sneak into the stables and take Erik on a ride with them when Pepo visited the capital nearby, because the arrogant Beta always spent the entire day in the large city.

Erik didn't know what he was doing there, he was simply glad that he had some peaceful hours to his own.

His two fathers had once visited the capital Tristone and its huge palace together with him when he had been a small boy, and Erik still remembered how much in awe of everything he had been, especially of the pretty blond prince who had played with his two brothers in the beautiful rose garden of the palace. Erik didn't know the prince's name, but he could still see the sweet lopsided smile before his mind's eye that the prince had gifted him with when he had caught Erik staring at him.

It had been only for a brief moment, but Erik hoarded this memory like a treasure, and it helped him whenever Pepo found a new way to remind him of the fact that his Omega father wasn't there any longer and his Alpha father was far away from his home, not even aware of what his new mate was doing to his own flesh and blood.

“There will be a ball in the palace tonight!” Mario's excited announcement pulled the young Omega out of his thoughts. “The Alpha crown prince has to choose his mate, and we are invited to come to the ball as well, Erik! Isn't that great news?” The smaller brunet beamed at him with sparkling brown eyes, and Erik smiled at him again, but his smile was melancholy and sad.

“Mats and you are invited to go to the ball, I don't think that I will get the chance to go there,” he said gently and without any reproach in his voice. Mario was not the one to blame for his father's behavior, and Erik wasn't angry with him.

“The invitation explicitly includes every young man and every young woman in the kingdom, Erik, especially the Omegas.” Mats' voice now sounded from the entry to the stables. The tall Alpha with the unruly black hair already wore his leather breeches and played with the crop he held in one hand, obviously prepared for their daily ride. “Crown Prince Marco is an Alpha, and he will surely choose an Omega as his mate and husband or wife.”

Erik dragged the rake over the ground with more force than necessary. “That might be as it is, but your father won't allow me to go to the ball anyway, no matter what is written in the invitation. He certainly hopes that the Crown Prince will choose one of you two as his mate,” he said with his head lowered down on his task.

Mats came over to him to pat his shoulder. “Don't be foolish, Erik. I am an Alpha myself, how could I even think of wanting to marry another Alpha? Not to mention that Prince Marco needs an heir, how should that work between us? Two Alphas can't have children together. But I must admit that I hope to attract his brother's attention. His older brother Robert is a very handsome Omega, and he would be the Crown Prince if he had been born as an Alpha. He doesn't begrudge his brother his inheritance as far as I know, and he is free to choose the one as his mate he wants to marry without having to fulfill any expectations.”

Erik shrugged his shoulders. “That might be true in your case, Mats, but the crown prince could still marry Mario, Alphas and Betas can mate and have children together with a little help. Your father will for certain do everything he can do to make sure that one of his sons will be the next king's husband.”

Mario's eyes became big rounds. “I – the husband of the future king? Oh no, please don't even think of it! I'm far too shy for that. I would put my husband to shame every single minute of the day. Besides, I have to admit that Crown Prince Marco is very handsome and he seems to be kind, but I like his other brother Nuri better. He is so cute with his dark hair and his gray-green eyes. Apart from that, Prince Nuri is a Beta like I am, and I would feel much more comfortable being married to a Beta.”

Erik ruffled his hair. “That is understandable, Mario, but I am afraid that your father won't care about your wishes.”

Mario let out a sigh. “That's why you'll have to come with us, Erik. You're so beautiful, and you're an Omega above all your beauty and kindness. I do believe that Prince Marco will fall for you right at first sight.”

“You're too kind, my dear brother, but Pepo won't let me leave the house tonight.”

Mats looked grim, taking the saddle to put it on the back of his vivid dark-brown mare Summerbreeze. “We could leave the door open for you, Erik. You can sneak out of the house and come to the palace when we're gone. Your stallion Whirlwind will wait patiently for your return, you only have to make sure that you will leave the ball early enough before we will come back.”

“This is nice of you, Mats, thank you. But I don't have the clothes to go to a ball. I can't go there dressed in these breeches and a simple linen shirt,” Erik objected sadly.

Mario looked disappointed. “But you could at least come and watch us dance, Erik,” he pleaded, and the kind Omega didn't have the hard to say no to his brother's wish. “We will see, Mario,” he agreed without really wanting to go to the ball to just be a silent watcher.

Mats jerked his head in the direction of Whirlwind's box. “Please come at least riding with us, Erik. Our father is busied with the preparations for the ball and he won't come to the stables to check your work within the next few hours. Apart from that, the floor is shining and sparkling anyway, so your work is done for today.”

Erik chewed on his lip, but the prospect of feeling the wind and the sun on his face while racing over the green meadows on his faithful stallion's back was too tempting to resist. “Alright, Mats. If you really think that Pepo won't come to the stables, then I will go on a ride with you,” he said, and his brothers shouted with joy and hurried to saddle their horses. Mario's horse was a beautiful brown gelding, answering to the name Sundancer, and it didn't take long until the three brothers galloped over the meadows with their horses, their happy laughter still echoing in the warm air when they were already long out of sight.

 

***

 

Erik had won the contest Mats had suggested, and he turned around in his saddle to look around and search for his two brothers. Mats and Mario were nowhere to be seen though, and Erik narrowed his eyes and pressed his heels into Whirlwind's flanks to slowly ride back to where he had last seen them.

They had raced along a path leading to a small forest, and the young Omega knew that he had to turn around and ride back to his father's manor if he didn't want to get into trouble. Pepo would check if he was still working in the stables sooner rather than later, and he would get angry not only with him but at his two sons Mats and Mario as well.

A sound coming from the side made him pull at the reins, and Erik gasped out when his eyes fell upon the rider suddenly emerging from between the trees lining the path on his right. The tall blond sat on the back of a beautiful white stallion, and Erik recognized him instantly although he had seen him only briefly and only once when he had been a small boy. But the sparkling amber-golden eyes and the lopsided smile were still the same, and the young man's male beauty took Erik's breath away.

Crown Prince Marco looked even better than he had imagined him to look like, and Erik swallowed as he watched him come closer, the sparkling golden eyes fixed on his own face. The brunet Omega didn't think that the prince remembered him, and he lowered his head down a little bit, ashamed of his simple and from the dung dirty clothes.

“Excuse me, sir, but can you please tell me which direction I have to take to reach Tristone?” Prince Marco's voice was warm and friendly, and Erik cautiously raised his head again, feeling his cheeks burn pink when he looked into the wonderful golden depths of the Alpha's eyes.

The blond's scent was the tempting and delicious scent of a strong and healthy unmated young Alpha, and Erik couldn't suppress the shiver of arousal running down his back when he inhaled deeply, tasting the musky note on his tongue. Erik had never gone into heat so far, and his reaction scared him, because his longing for the beautiful Alpha prince could never be fulfilled, and he knew that he shouldn't dream foolish dreams about Marco falling in love with an unimportant stable boy like him.

The prince was still waiting for his answer, his expression changing from friendly to concerned when Erik remained silent and only stared at him, and the brunet Omega cleared his throat and pointed in the other direction. “You have to turn to the left and take this path to its end, then you will reach the main road leading directly to the capital, sir,” he answered, not wanting to reveal that he knew who was sitting on the white Arab's back by addressing him with 'your highness'.

Prince Marco wore expensive clothes made of the finest leather and velvet, but he didn't wear the small crown that would reveal his identity as the kingdom's heir and crown prince, and Erik had once worn similar fine clothes – back when his beloved Omega father had still been alive and his Alpha father Jürgen hadn't fled his own house.

“Thank you, sir. I'm indebted to you,” the prince smiled. “Will you come to the great ball in the palace tonight as well?”

Erik shook his head. “I'm only a simple stable boy, sir, and stable boys don't go to balls.” He pressed his heels into Whirlwind's flanks before the prince could say anything else, galloping back to his father's house as fast as he could, and no one saw the tears on his face he cried bent over Whirlwind's neck, the wind drying them long before his brothers finally found him again.

 

***

 

“YOU?! Going to the royal ball in the palace?! Certainly not!” Pepo barked two hours later when they were back home again, Mario's shy question if Erik was allowed to come with them darkening the Beta's face with red fury.

“You impudent little brat, how can you even dare to only think of wanting to go to the ball!” Pepo yelled angrily. “You will sleep in the stables tonight after having picked the weeds out of the oats, and you won't get anything to eat tonight! This might help you to remember who you are and where your place in this world is, you stupid Omega!”

The Beta stalked to the stables, grabbing a sack with ugly smelling weeds to throw it in the trough where Erik had put the dried oats for the horses this morning. “This will keep you busied for a rather long time,” he snarled contentedly, and all Erik could do was nod his head and bite back his tears. Mats and Mario leaned in the door frame with snow-white faces, not daring to object to their father's newest cruelty.

Pepo turned around on his heels again, his splendid coat whirling around him as he did so. “Mats, Mario, you'll have to hurry and get ready for the ball. I am sure that one of you will catch Prince Marco's eye tonight!”

With these words, he left Erik alone in the dark stables, and the young Omega hung his head down low before slowly going to the trough to separate the oats from the weeds with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes.

 

***

 

“Ruckedeecoo, ruckedeecoo!”

Erik raised his head from the trough when he heard the soft cooing, and he unconsciously stepped back when three white doves flew through the window all of a sudden, sitting down on the edge of the trough and starting to pick at the weeds.

The young Omega stared down at them for a moment before a shy smile lit up his face. “You came to help me, my beautiful doves, didn't you?” he asked, stroking over the snow-white feathers of the biggest dove. “Ruckedeecoo, ruckedeecooo!” The beautiful bird cooed again, pushing against Erik's hand with its beak.

“You want me to go to the ball?” Erik asked, and the three doves looked at him and moved their heads up and down as if they wanted to nod. “But I don't have anything I could wear for such a ball,” he objected helplessly, and he flinched when the image of the hazelnut-bush he had once planted appeared before his mind's eye. He didn't know why he felt the urge to go to his father's grave, but he didn't think about it, only left the stables to hurry to the small graveyard not far away from the house, sinking onto his knees before the marble stone to tell his father about his wish to go to the ball and see Prince Marco again.

The shining red of the setting sun bathed the hazelnut-bush in its orange-golden glow, and when Erik looked up at the bush, the branches started to shake and move, throwing the finest velvet and silk all over him he had ever seen.

The young Omega cried out in surprise, taking the clothes with trembling fingers. There was a pair of tightly fitting trousers made of shimmering golden-brown velvet and a jacket of the same color and material, adorned with golden and silvery threads and buttons, and the shirt completing the splendid outfit was made of pure silk and shimmered snow-white like the feathers of the doves.

Erik had never possessed clothes as beautiful and magnificent like these, and he furtively looked around to make sure that he was alone before undressing his own stained shirt and breeches to put his new clothes on. They suited him perfectly, just as if the best tailor in the entire kingdom had sewn them especially for him, and a happy smile curled around his lips when he slipped into the short soft brown leather boots the bush had let rain down on him.

Erik felt like a prince himself when he looked down at his figure, and he laughed happily before heading back to the stables to saddle Whirlwind. His stallion snorted approvingly when he saw him, and he followed willingly when Erik guided him out of his box to sit upon his back.

Two minutes later, horse and rider were only a small dot at the horizon, and the stables were dark and quiet again, only the soft “ruckedeecoo, ruckedeecoo!” of the three doves breaking the peaceful silence now and then.


	2. The Great Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown Prince Marco's ball is in full swing, but he is waiting for one special Omega. Will Erik come to the ball and dance with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear pinkquill22, I'm so happy that you like my special Cinderello fairy tale for you. <33  
> I hope that you will enjoy the second chapter as much as the first one, I had a lot of fun writing it. :-)

Prince Marco looked around in the huge hall where the ball was taking place, craning his neck as he tried to find the one special guest he had hoped would come despite what he'd said when they had met a couple of hours ago.

The young Omega with the light-brown hair and the beautiful hazel-green eyes was the most beautiful being Marco had ever seen, and his heart longed to see him again and dance with him. There was a mystery surrounding the handsome Omega, and Marco hadn't believed him when he had said that he was only a simply stable boy who had no right to visit a ball and dance with the other guests there.

His clothes had been the clothes of a simple stable boy, worn and soiled from the hard work, but his delicate and regular features were the features of a young man of honorable origin, and the Arab he had ridden wasn't a horse simple stable boys were usually allowed to ride. Marco had sensed the strong bond between horse and rider right away, the same strong bond that existed between him and his beloved stallion Thunder. Such a strong bond didn't forge itself between a random rider and an Arab, Marco knew enough about horses in general and Arabs in special to know that.

Apart from that, the Omega's eyes had looked so sad, filled with a longing that could only come from a deep sorrow, and Marco longed to find out more about the fascinating young man with the hazel-green eyes and the wistful expression in them, maybe even make his sorrow go away forever.

But he couldn't find the one he was looking for, no matter how hard he tried, and the young crown prince huffed a heartfelt sigh and turned his head to smile at his older brother Robert, who had stepped beside him to remind him of his duties as the most important person of this event.

“Who are you looking for, Marco? You're craning your neck the entire time, and you seem to be disappointed and angry somehow. But how can this be? Just look how many beautiful Omegas and Betas have come to attract your attention and make you fall in love with them!” Robert regarded him with curious and attentive eyes, and Marco bit his lips, knowing that he had to tell his brother the truth. He had only told Nuri and Robert that a stranger had helped him to find his way back to the castle, but he hadn't told them that this stranger was the most beautiful Omega Marco had ever seen in his whole life.

“I told you about this stranger I met this afternoon, Robert. But I didn't tell you that he was also the most beautiful Omega I've ever seen – except for you of course. But you are my beloved brother and therefore, your beauty doesn't count here...” Marco winked at his older brother with his right eye, grinning his lopsided and irresistible smile. Robert snorted offendedly, but the sparks dancing in his blue eyes proved to Marco that he didn't mind his teasing.

“I asked him if he would come to the ball, but he said that he was only a stable boy and that stable boys don't go to royal balls. I had hoped to see him here nevertheless, but my hopes have been in vain as it seems.”

Robert pursed his lips. “I see. Hmm, I hope that you will find another Omega you'll find attractive enough to dance with them. I know that it is much harder for you then it is for Nuri and me. Do you see the dark-haired Alpha there dressed in black velvet? He's really fascinating...” Marco looked in the direction Robert had pointed, and he must admit that the tall Alpha with the angular features and the black curls must be appealing for every Omega crossing the Alpha's path – hopefully not for the one Omega Marco wanted to meet again, though.

“You should dance with him then, Robert,” he suggested, and Robert sighed theatrically. “I cannot ask him to dance with me, Marco. He is the Alpha, and I want him to ask me!” he said, looking so wistful that Marco took pity on him. Dancing with another Alpha might be fun, and it would also distract him from his disappointment that his special Omega hadn't come to the ball. It would also cause some gossip spreading around in the castle, and Marco was in the mood for causing some gossip right now.

“I will dance with him if you are too shy to ask him, Robert,” he said, making his way through the crowd before Robert could object, and he could hear the surprised gasps as he went straight to the Alpha who had been talking to a smaller Beta, turning his head now when he felt people staring at him with big eyes and their mouths hanging open.

The two Alphas measured each other with appraising glances as Marco crossed the dance floor, and the young crown prince had to hide his grim smile when he finally reached his dark-haired rival, taking his hand with an imperious gesture to pull him close and start to dance with him. The orchestra had stopped playing when they had seen what was happening in the middle of the room, but they hurried to play a cheerful waltz when Marco shot the conductor a stern glance.

The other Alpha bared his teeth to an annoyed hiss, but he wasn't foolish enough to decline the prince's wish to dance with him, he only narrowed his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with the role of being the one following Marco's sweeping circles.

“I feel honored that you chose me of all people for your first dance, your highness,” his partner finally stated when silence stretched between them, “but I have a hard time believing that you could be interested in another Alpha, my prince.”

Marco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I am not, I can assure you that. But my brother Robert is interested in getting to know you, and I care deeply about him. He refuses to ask you for a dance though, wanting you to ask him as you being the Alpha, so I had to take matters in my own hands to make sure that at least he will enjoy the ball and find someone he really wants to dance with.”

The dark-haired Alpha looked at him, a strange glint glowing in his dark-brown eyes. “I see. This changes everything of course, your highness. So you came to me to make sure that I would ask your beautiful brother for a dance?”

Marco smiled grimly. “I did. But be aware that I will rip your heart out of your chest if you'll so much as only think of hurting him and playing with him. He might be the older one, but I have always taken care of him and protected him, and I won't let anybody hurt Robert, not even his possible future mate. Did I make myself clear?” he snarled, and his uncommon dancing partner chuckled truly amused at this threat.

“Very clear, your highness, very clear. You should try to smile at me instead of looking as if you wanted to rip my heart out of my chest right here on the dance floor. You're scaring your other guests pretty much,” the older Alpha said, his gaze wandering to the spot where Robert was standing and watching them. His expression softened, and his voice dropped to a soft purr when he continued. “Apart from that, I have no intention to hurt your brother, my prince. I feel blessed and honored that he considers me worthy enough to dance with me, and I will court him and prove myself worthy of his interest and your trust, your highness. You'll have my free permission to do with me as it pleases you in case that I'll ever make your brother sad and unhappy. Prince Robert is for sure the most amazing Omega I've ever met, and I understand your feelings towards him. I have an Omega brother myself, and all I want is to see him happy as well.”

Marco relaxed a little bit, changing the direction to dance back to the place where he had picked the dark-haired Alpha up. “Where is your brother, then? The one you talked to when I came to you is a Beta, isn't he?” he asked curiously, and a shadow flickered briefly over the handsome angular features. “You're right, your highness, Mario is my Beta brother. Our Omega brother unfortunately couldn't come with us.”

He didn't seem willing to say more, and Marco could see the older one gazing at an unpleasant and arrogant looking older Beta just for a split second. This must be their father or perhaps an uncle, and Marco didn't like him at all. “I see,” he said, feeling strangely disappointed. “What's your name, by the way? I won't let you dance with my brother without knowing your name.”

His former rival smiled at him, a true and honest smile this time that let his eyes sparkle. “My name is Mats, your highness. We live on large manor near the capital, our father Pepo mated the Alpha father Jürgen of our stepbrother a couple of years ago.”

Marco narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember the names. He knew the manor though, because it was near the forest where he had taken the wrong direction and met the beautiful stable boy. He mused about asking Mats about him but something in Mats' voice and his eyes kept him from doing so, and so he only asked: “Jürgen, the merchant? He trades with my father for a rather long time.”

Mats simply nodded, and the music ended in this moment, so Marco let go of the topic and went back to his brother Robert instead, who was still watching them with big eyes, his hand pressed firmly against Mats' left shoulder blade. “Remember what I promised you, Mats,” he whispered into his ear, and the older Alpha chuckled again. “How could I ever forget that, your highness?” he retorted with the slightest hint of mockery in his voice, and Robert cleared his throat and scowled at his beloved brother.

“You didn't threaten him, Marco, did you?” he demanded, but Marco only smiled at him. “Of course I did, Robert. How could I not do it? You're my beloved brother, and I will always protect you and teach those not treating you right their places. Why should it be any different this time?” The blond crown prince turned his head and briefly patted Mats' shoulder. “Ask him nicely, I'll have to see to my other brother Nuri now, he's making goo-goo-eyes at your brother Mario all of the time. Judging by the way your brother blushes every time he catches my brother staring at him, he might not be opposed to dance with him, but they are obviously both too shy to make the first move, so they'll probably need my help to find their luck as well.”

With these words, Marco left his brother Robert and his new friend Mats alone, walking over to the wall where Mario was standing with deep red glowing ears, hoping that Mats and Robert wouldn't mess up things after he had gone.

He really wanted at least his two beloved brothers to find their mates here during the ball, helping Robert and Nuri to find theirs and dance with them would keep him busy and from dwelling in self-pity, because Marco knew one thing for sure:

The only mate he could ever love and be happy with had to be a certain Omega with hazel-green eyes, light-brown hair and the most beautiful smile imaginable – only he and no one else.

 

***

 

Marco was content with himself one hour later when he watched his two brothers dancing with their attractive partners. Mats dressed in black velvet and leather was a good match for Robert wearing deep blue brocade and silk, and the crown prince hummed in approval when he noticed that the tall and dark Alpha wasn't able to take his eyes off the beautiful Omega in his arms. He held him closer than would have been strictly necessary and appropriate, but Robert looked happy and snuggled even closer, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly when he inhaled Mats' heavy Alpha scent.

Nuri and Mario were still a little bit shy, gazing at each other from under their thick eyelashes and blushing whenever they caught each other staring, but their smiles were breathtaking, and Nuri's red and dark-gray clothes completed Mario's green and brown ones perfectly. The two couples attracted a lot of looks and aroused hidden murmurs while they swirled and swayed over the dance floor without any other Omega or Beta getting the chance to dance with the two princes as well, and Marco was glad that the guests focused their attention on his beloved brothers and left him alone.

He slipped out of the ball room to step onto one of the large balconies, freezing on the spot when his eyes fell onto the figure standing near the railing. The countless candles and lights shining through the large windows illuminated the lithe frame of the new guest, making the magnificent clothes he wore shimmer like pure gold and silver. The young man Marco's thoughts had circled around the entire evening looked back at him with a shy smile, and the blond Alpha stepped closer, fearing that the wonderful sight in front of him was only an illusion his wishful thinking made him see.

But the delicious scent wafting through the warm night air must be real, and Marco took a deep breath to taste the sweet perfume on his tongue, reaching out with his hand for the vision dressed in golden-brown velvet and snow-white silk.

“Is this real or am I dreaming?” Marco whispered hoarsely, and the most beautiful Omega he had ever met took his hand with a gracious bow of his head. “You're not dreaming, your highness, I'm really here,” he said, and Marco carefully pulled him closer and blew a chaste kiss over his elegant fingers.

He could see the young man looking at the small crown he had to wear as the sign of his royal dignity, the crown prince of the kingdom couldn't go without his crown on such occasions like this ball. Marco didn't know whether or not the young Omega had known who he was when they had met several hours ago, but it must be clear to him now, and the blond Alpha swallowed and bent his head before his Omega to show him that it didn't matter to him if he was a prince himself or a stable boy only the slightest.

“Don't call me 'your highness', my beautiful one, my name is Marco, and I want to be only Marco for you,” he said, and the smile he got in return took his breath away with its beauty.

“Then you will be Marco for me,” the young man agreed, blushing sweetly as he tilted his head to the side to regard him. Marco wore gold and silver as well on this special evening, and he pulled the beautiful Omega closer until they were almost touching and kissed his hand again. “Please tell me your name, my beautiful one, I have dreamed of dancing with you tonight since I first saw you this afternoon when you were so kind to tell me where to go.”

The stable boy who looked like a prince or a magical being from another world blushed, his cheeks coloring in a wonderful pink. “My name is Erik, Marco,” he murmured, and Marco's heart sang with joy and happiness.

“What a wonderful name. Erik.” Marco tasted his name on his tongue like he had tasted his intoxicating scent, opening his arms to ask Erik for a dance on the balcony. “Your name is just as beautiful as you are, Erik, and I would love to dance with you here on the balcony. Please dance with me, my beautiful one, because I don't want to dance with anybody else than only you tonight.”

 

***

 

This had to be a wonderful dream, Marco thought when Erik came into his arms and they swayed to the music sounding through the balcony door stood ajar, but if it was a dream, then he didn't want to ever wake up from it. Erik was of the same height and he was a skilled and elegant dancer – opposite to Marco who was still struggling with the complicated steps now and then – but dancing with Erik in his arms was easy and felt natural to him, just how he felt when he was riding his beloved snow-white Arab Thunder.

They didn't speak, but words were not needed as they whirled around, because Erik's shining hazel-green eyes told Marco everything he needed to know, and he could see that it was the same for his glorious Omega, who seemed to glow and sparkle from the inside with happiness and love.

“I have waited for you for all of my life, Erik,” Marco whispered hoarsely when the music ended and they stopped, standing very close to each other. “I know for sure that I fell in love with you right at first sight and that I will never love anybody the way I love you. I want you as my mate and my husband, and I want to go to my parents and my brothers and tell them that I have found my true love.”

The blond Alpha prince pulled his beautiful Omega close to him again, and he couldn't resist Erik's sweet pink lips any longer and leaned in to kiss him, a first sweet and innocent kiss that proved to Erik how deep Marco's love for him was. Erik kissed him back with the same love, and Marco growled deep in his throat and hungrily deepened their kiss, the sensation of smooth and soft lips and a warm and curious tongue shyly exploring his tingling mouth sending shock waves of desire through his entire body.

Marco desired the beautiful being in his arms more than he had desired anything else in his life, and he could feel by the hardness poking against his thigh that the beautiful young man desired him with the same strength and ardor. They kissed for an eternity, holding each other close, tender hands roaming over velvet and silk to caress one another as they licked their way around kissing and teasing and stroking until Marco's mind was spinning and his body aching with longing and passion. The young Alpha was literally on fire, burning for his beautiful Omega, and all he wanted was to never let Erik out of his arms again, but treasure him each single day for the rest of his life, taking care of him, loving him and making him happy.

“I love you, Erik, I love you so much.” Marco couldn't stop whispering these words again and again, feeling drunk with love and desire. Erik sighed and moaned softly, and Marco knew that he was lost, hopelessly and totally in love with him, with the most wonderful and beautiful Omega walking this earth. He would never ever love any other Omega, Alpha or Beta like he loved Erik, and he could hardly wait to go to his parents and tell them that he had found the one being that completed and fulfilled him.

“I love you too, Marco. I fell in love with you at first sight as well,” Erik admitted when they parted again, but the expression in his eyes had turned to a sad and melancholy one. “But I am just a simple stable boy in borrowed clothes, I can never be your mate. This night has to be enough, the memory of our dance warming me when I'm back in my stables to clear away the dung.” Erik sounded as sad as he looked, and Marco felt his heart breaking at his words.

“I don't care about you being a stable boy, Erik! You are the one I love, the Omega I have waited for for so long! I have never felt for any other Omega the same way how I feel about you, and I know for sure that my parents will love you just as much! They want me to be happy, that's all that matters to them.”

“But you will be a king one day, Marco. The king of this large and powerful land, and you can't be married to a stable boy as the king, this is simply not possible. I shouldn't have come here, it was wrong to come here and think that we could ever be happy together in the first place. I need to go now!” Erik cried out in despair, and Marco flinched when the sudden and loud stroke of the gong of the castle's clock announced the twelfth hour.

The young man tore his hand out of Marco's tight grip and headed towards the door, and the crown prince wasn't fast enough to grab his arm and stop him, watching the love of his life run from the balcony and out of his life.

“Erik, no, please don't go! We will find a way to be together, Erik, please stop!” Marco cried after him, shaking off his shock about Erik's behavior and running after him, deaf and blind for anything else. He followed Erik through the ball room and through the corridors of the castle, out of the portal and stumbling down the large stairs, but when he reached the courtyard totally out of breath, Erik was already gone and Marco alone, his own desperate cry echoing in the fragrant air of the warm summer night:

“Erik where are you? Please come back to me!”


	3. Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik ran away from the ball and his beloved prince, but Marco is determined to find him and marry him. Will Marco and his two brothers all find their beloved mates and live happily together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear pinkquill22,  
> here is the third and last chapter of my birthday gift for you, I'm so ridiculous happy that you like my special fairy tale for you so much. I do hope that you will also like the end I chose for our beloved boys as well. :-) I mused about what would make you happy and put a smile on your face while writing these three chapters for you, and I am just glad and grateful that I did this right. <33
> 
> My dear readers,  
> thank you so much for your wonderful support and the love you gifted this special fairy tale with. I read your comments on my phone - the only screen I can look at at the moment without feeling like throwing up any second - and each of your lovely comments and every kudo made me totally happy.  
> Your feedback is treasured and cherished, but I struggle with a terrible headache, waves of dizziness and nausea for days by now, and I can't look at a PC screen for longer than a few minutes without getting totally sick. I wanted to keep my promise and switched my laptop on to post the last chapter today, but it will take some time to answer to all of your wonderful comments, especially the long ones because of my health problems.  
> Please don't think that I don't care about your support because I do, and I will do my best to answer to your comments as soon as possible.  
> Many, many thanks for your patience and understanding! <33

Marco hadn't slept for the entire night, sitting in the comfortable armchair by his window and staring at the soft brown leather boot in his hand with burning eyes. Erik must have lost it when he had run away from him, the blond Alpha had found it lying on the path behind the courtyard during his desperate search for his beloved Omega.

Erik's sweet scent still lingered in the smooth leather, and Marco had cradled the boot close to his chest and inhaled the wonderful smell again and again, his heart screaming for the only one he could ever love.

Robert and Nuri had come to him when he had entered the castle again with exhausted footsteps, but he had asked them to leave him alone, and they had respected his wish and only accompanied him to his rooms before going back to the two young brothers they had fallen in love with - Mats the Alpha and Mario the Beta, both very suitable mates and husbands for his own brothers.

Marco was happy for them, but his own heart was broken and bleeding, yearning for the wonderful being he had held in his arms and kissed last night.

The crown prince looked down at the boot in his hand again, and a sudden thought made him straighten his shoulders. Mats had said that he was the stepson of Jürgen the merchant, and Marco had met Erik near the merchant's manor. It was most likely that Mats and Mario knew Erik, and he only needed to ask them for help. Visiting the two brothers together with his own siblings was the perfect opportunity to find out where Erik was, and Marco jumped from his chair with newly revived spirits, running through the large corridors of the castle to wake Robert and Nuri up. He had no time to waste, Erik was waiting to be saved from his misery, and Marco was determined to be the one and rescue him.

The blond Alpha didn't care about him being expected to marry another prince or at least noble citizen, Erik was the only one he could ever love, and Marco would take him as his mate, no matter what others might think about his choice.

 

***

 

“Are you sure that it is not a little bit too early, Marco?” Nuri asked worriedly an hour later when they were racing over green meadows, the early sunlight bathing everything in its golden light. Marco's white Arab Thunder seemed to be as eager to see the beautiful fox-colored stallion again as Marco was to see his rider, because he stretched his neck and his head forward, his hooves hardly touching the ground as he almost flew over the ground, his tail blowing after him like a white flame.

Robert's deep-black mare Nightstar neighed from a few inches beside Marco and Thunder, and Nuri's dark-gray gelding Stormracer running at Thunder's other side pulled at his reins, snorting with excitement.

“I can't wait any longer, Nuri, I need to find Erik, I am deeply worried that something bad will happen to him if I can't save him in time,” Marco cried against the wind, and his brother nodded, pressing his heels into Stormracer's flanks.

The blond crown prince heaved a relieved sigh when the manor where the merchant lived came into sight, and Marco dismounted from Thunder before he had even fully come to a halt. He tied his reins to the fence that surrounded the large villa, patting the shiny white neck of his faithful horse.

“I will come back to you as soon as possible, Thunder,” he murmured into the twitching ear of his stallion, “but I really need to find my sweet Erik and make sure that he and his horse can ride together with us in the future.”

Thunder moved his head up and down and snorted approvingly at that, and Marco smiled and stroked his nostrils. “I knew that you would understand me, my friend.”

He turned around to Nuri and Robert who had dismounted their own horses in the meantime, tying their reins to the fence as well.

“Come on, I don't want to lose any more time. I'm sure that Mats and Mario will be delighted to see you again!” he demanded, and his brothers smiled at him and followed him to the villa where Marco knocked on the door, saying silent prayers that he hadn't come too late and that Erik would be there.

 

***

 

“His highness Crown Prince Marco and his brothers Prince Robert and Prince Nuri wish to speak to you, sir,” Butler Thomas announced their arrival only two minutes later, leading the three princes into the dining room where the merchant sat at the table with his husband and his two stepsons.

Marco remembered the arrogant Beta from the ball, it was the older man Mats had looked at for a brief moment during their dance.

Merchant Jürgen had not been there on his ball as Marco now realized, and the way he rubbed his tired eyes before rising to his feet and bowing before him and his brothers proved to the younger Alpha that he had probably just come back from another journey as much as his slightly disheveled outfit did.

“Your highness, Crown Prince Marco, Prince Robert and Prince Nuri! You are most welcome at my humble table! To what do I owe the honor of your early visit?” the older Alpha asked, gesturing invitingly at the three free chairs. “Please have a seat, we would feel honored if you had breakfast with us.”

Marco hesitated, but Robert and Nuri sat down beside Mats and Mario with happy faces, and Marco didn't have the heart to disappoint his brothers and the kind merchant who was also well-known and respected as an honorable man in the castle.

“I'm sorry for my unexpected and early visit, Merchant Jürgen, but I really need to find one of your stable boys, sir. We met yesterday not far away from your manor, and he was so kind to show me the way back to the city. He also came to my ball yesterday night and danced with me, but when I asked him to stay and become my mate because I truly love him, he ran away and told me that he was just a simple stable boy and not the right one for me. But he is the most beautiful Omega I have ever seen, and I know for sure that I will never love anybody else the way I love him. Please sir, you must tell me where he is...” Marco went silent totally out of breath, dropping down onto the seat next to Jürgen.

The merchant frowned and looked at him in confusion. “One of my stable boys? Who are you talking about, your highness? I only employ an equerry, but he is older than I am, and he is a Beta and not an Omega, your highness. My sons see to their horses themselves, and the only employees I have are my faithful butler Thomas and my cook Mathilda.” The Alpha looked back and forth between his husband and his two sons. “Do you know whom his highness is talking about?”

Mats reached out for Robert's hand to squeeze it, his eyes darting to Jürgen's husband who looked angry and displeased.

“Prince Marco is talking about Erik, father,” he finally said quietly, and the merchant furrowed his brows even more. “But Erik is my son and not a stable boy. He can't be the one you're talking about, your highness. He's still sleeping in his bed because he was sick over the last couple of days, my husband Pepo assured me that he didn't leave his room and that he couldn't go to your ball because of his illness.”

The Beta whose name was Pepo as Marco now knew growled a little bit, his stern look trying to silence his older son. Mats paled and bit his lip, moving closer to Robert with his chair as if he wanted to protect him. It was Mario who surprised them all by speaking up all of a sudden.

“Our father Pepo lied to you, dad,” he said, his voice cracking a little bit and his shoulders trembling with fear. “Erik isn't sick. He's been treated like a stable boy ever since you started to leave us for your long journeys, and he hasn't been allowed to sleep in his own chamber for a rather long time. Our father hates him and he ordered him to do all the work in the house alone and to sleep in the stables in one of the boxes whenever you're not here to control what your husband is doing to him.”

“WHAT?! You did that to my own flesh and blood?” Merchant Jürgen roared, and his husband ducked his head between his shoulders. “How could you do that to my son?” he growled, and the Beta flinched back from his ire.

“I am sorry my mate, I shouldn't have done that,” he mumbled subdued, “but Erik looks just like your deceased mate, and I was jealous of the love you still felt for your first husband. Your beloved son reminded me of what he and his father had and which I longed for so badly – your love - and I couldn't stand the sight of him...” The Beta hung his head, and Marco could see the dismay on the merchant's face as he stared at his husband.

“You had my love, Pepo, but you were always so cold and distant, I didn't think that you loved me the same way I love you!” he eventually said clearly shaken by what he had just learned, and Marco cleared his throat and laid his hand upon the older Alpha's arm.

“You should talk to each other, Jürgen, I hope that you can sort things out between you. But I really need to find Erik now. I want to marry him just like my brothers want to marry your stepsons, so please tell me where he could be hiding himself.”

Jürgen blinked as if he was awakening from a dream, as if he didn't know whether it had been a pleasant dream or a nightmare, and he swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. “He must be in the stables with his beloved stallion Whirlwind then, I guess. I haven't seen him for a long time...” his voice trailed off, and it was Mats who saved Marco from the misery his uncertainty about Erik's well-being was causing him.

“I'll bring you to the stables, your highness,” he said, rising to his feet. He smiled at Robert and stroked his cheek. “Please wait here for me, love, I'll be back right away. We'll have a wedding to plan. I don't think that your brother Marco or my brother Erik will be in the state to do that.”

Marco tried to scowl at him, but he was far too grateful as he followed Mats out of the dining room, and the sight of Nuri and Mario beaming at each other when the merchant and his husband cautiously embraced one another gave him the hope that everyone would be happy in the end, at least when he had finally found his wonderful Omega Erik again.

 

***

 

“You know that I will do the same to you if you only think of hurting my brother Erik, Your Highness? He might be only my stepbrother, but I love him as much as I love Mario, and I won't let anybody hurt him, even not our future king!” Mats said on the way to the stables, and Marco raised his eyebrow and snorted mockingly.

“But you let your father hurt him and degrade him to a simple stable boy!” he groused, and Mats sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumping a little bit. “I know that, Prince Marco, and I hate myself for that more than you'll ever know. But our father always took his anger out on Mario and made him cry when I tried to protect Erik, and Erik asked me to not do that any longer because he couldn't bear it when Mario cried. He's too kindhearted and he didn't mind sleeping in the box next to Whirlwind. Our father threatened to sell Whirlwind if he didn't obey, and I couldn't risk that. Besides, we were still young when Jürgen married our father, and my Alpha instincts only rose to the surface about one year ago. And, he's still my father, your highness, it is not as easy to go against your parents as it seems to be.”

Marco nodded thoughtfully. “I see. You're right with what you said about parents, and I don't have the right to judge you, Mats. I don't know what happened in your house, and I actually appreciate that you want to protect Erik like I am protecting Robert.”

“I'm glad you see it that way, my prince.” Mats gave him a slightly teasing sideways glance and Marco rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, we will be brothers-in-law, quit that 'highness' and 'prince'. Marco will do fine.”

“Thank you, my pr... Marco.” Mats opened the stable door and Marco followed him inside, but only the three beautiful Arabs and the two carriage horses greeted him, and Marco unconsciously pressed the boot Erik had lost last night against his chest again.

“Where can he be?” he asked desperately, looking up when he heard the soft “Ruckedeecoo, ruckedeecoo!” coming from Whirlwind's box. Three snow-white doves sat on the box, cooing and looking back at him. Marco reached out with his hand and the largest bird flew in his direction and landed on his forearm, ruffling its feathers. It pecked against the boot with its beak before flying in the direction of the exit, and Marco smiled and turned around to Mats who was still searching for his brother.

“I think this beautiful dove wants to show me where I'll find Erik, Mats. You should go back to Robert, he's waiting for you.”

Mats chewed on his lip. “Are you really sure? It is only a dove.”

“Yes, I am sure. Thank you for your help and your honesty, I'll have to hurry now!” Marco said, following the dove out of the stables and over the green meadow to the place where he would hopefully find Erik, the wonderful and sweet Omega he loved more than anything else in this world.

 

***

 

Erik hadn't been able to sleep, and he had left the box where he had slept early in the morning before the sun had risen over the horizon to visit his father's grave and tell him about his sorrow. He had brought the clothes back right after fleeing from the castle and they had disappeared by the time he had come back, only one of the boots still lying under the hazelnut-bush. He had lost the other one during his flight, and Erik crouched before the grave with the boot cradled in his arms, his tears falling onto the earth and the flowers he had planted on the grave before the tombstone.

“I love him so, papa, I love him so much. But he is a prince and I am only Erik, degraded to a stable boy in dirty clothes,” he sobbed. “Daddy is always on his journeys and doesn't know what Pepo is doing to me. I will never be happy again, I know that for sure, not without Marco...”

“It is a good thing then that this beautiful dove showed me the way to you.”

The voice coming from behind him startled Erik, and he turned around just in time to see Marco heading along the small path that led to the grave and the hazelnut-bush, his amber-golden eyes sparkling with love when he smiled at Erik.

The blond Alpha crouched down beside him without caring about his own splendid clothes or Erik's soiled ones, and Erik didn't have the strength to pull away when Marco took him in his arms to hold him tight and kiss him.

“Marco, your highness, what are you doing here?” Erik stammered, but Marco silenced him with a passionate kiss, and Erik melted against him and kissed him back with all the love and passion he felt for him.

“You didn't think that I wouldn't come to you, my sweet Erik, did you? I love you and I want to marry you. I don't care about what you are, I wanted to marry you when I thought that you were a stable boy, and I want to marry you just as much now that I know who you really are. Your father came back and your stepfather will never ever treat you the way he did for so long, I promise you that. I will take you home with me and marry you and love you for the rest of my life,” Marco said when they parted again, and Erik laughed and cried at the same time, snuggling close against him.

“You found the boot!” he cried out when something poked him and he saw what it was Marco held in his hand, showing him the other boot he had pressed against his chest. “Yes, I found it. I want you to wear these boots on our wedding day, my beautiful one, and you will wear gold and silver silk, leather and velvet in the future and never, ever scratchy wool and soiled linen again.”

Erik sighed happily, offering Marco his lips for another kiss. “I don't care about silk and velvet, gold and silver, Marco, I only care about you. As long as you love me, I will be happy, no matter where we live, in a castle or a stable, all I need to be happy is you.”

His words earned him another passionate kiss, and the only sounds audible for a rather long time were the soft “Ruckedeecoo! Ruckedeecoo!” of three snow-white doves sitting in the hazelnut-bush behind the grave and the cheerful serenade of a small bird singing its song about love and happiness.

 

***

 

Every resident of the proud capital had come to watch the wedding of the three princes with their beloved mates that took place in the large and beautiful rose garden behind the castle. Guests from far and wide had celebrated this most important day for the entire kingdom, and Erik's head was spinning when Marco took his hand to take him to his chambers where they would finally be alone with each other for the first time in what felt like ages.

Mats and Mario had married their beloved princes right after Marco and Erik had said their vows, beaming with love, pride and happiness, and Erik smiled at his beloved brothers when they rose from the huge table to follow their example, as eager to complete their bond in much more intimate surroundings as Marco and Erik were.

Erik's beloved father Jürgen and Mats' and Mario's father Pepo had renewed their bond a couple of days ago, and Pepo had apologized to Erik with tears in his eyes and begged him for his forgiveness. Erik only needed to look at his Alpha father to see how happy he was with his husband to forgive him, his kindhearted nature not allowing him to bear a grudge against his stepfather.

The merchant had promised his husband to take him with him on his next journeys now that their sons were married and would live in their own castles, and Erik waved on his way out of the ball- room where the feast was still in full swing until they were out of sight.

“Finally alone with you!” Marco growled ardently when they reached his bedchamber, and Erik snickered and blushed, his anticipation of the forthcoming events moistening the inner sides of his thighs.

The young Omega had never gone into heat so far, but he suspected that he didn't need to worry about that any longer because he could already feel the first wave of his forceful desire rise in his abdomen. Marco's nostrils flared when he inhaled deeply and took in his changed scent, and his words proved to Erik that he would indeed experience his first heat in his wedding night.

“You smell delicious, my beautiful Omega, so sweet and tempting and enticing. I could happily drown in your wonderful scent, and I am sure that it won't take long until you will be all wet and ready for me to claim you as my beloved mate!”

Erik shivered at that, the Alpha's hoarse promise sending shivers of desire and longing through his body. Marco's scent had changed as well, it had become heavier and muskier over the last half an hour, and his beautiful eyes shimmered red, Erik's sweet scent triggering Marco's first rut ever. “You're smelling no less tempting to me, Alpha!” the aroused Omega purred, and the heated glance his newly wed husband gifted him with encouraged him to step closer and fiddle with the small buttons that held Marco's velvet jacket together. He really needed to feel his mate close to his body now, and this without any barrier between them.

Erik felt hot and flushed, the air in Marco's splendid bedchamber was fresh and cool, but his heat became stronger and stronger with every second that passed, and he craved to let his wonderful Alpha quench the fire burning in every cell of his body. The blond prince pulled him close and kissed him, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Erik's breeches. They touched the sensitive flesh of Erik's abdomen, teasing his navel, and the young Omega couldn't bite back the needy mewl that escaped his lips.

“Ah yes, make sweet noise for me, my beautiful Omega, my beloved mate. I want all of your sweet noises,” Marco whispered huskily, opening the fastenings of his underwear and pulling them over Erik's narrow hips together with his breeches. The young Omega's proud erection sprang out of its tight prison accompanied by another mewl and gasp, and Erik felt himself blushing when his Alpha husband regarded the lower parts of his body with hungry and glowing red eyes. He was still wearing his shirt and his jacket, but he suspected that he would lose both soon enough, at least if the predatory stare of his prince was any indication. Erik stepped out of the soft boots Marco had asked him to wear on their wedding day and let his breeches and undergarments fall down onto the shining marble tiles to make it easier for his husband to undress him.

His suspicion proved to be right, because the blond Alpha almost ripped the last pieces of clothing from his shivering and trembling body, stepping back to admire his husband in all his shining naked glory. His handsome features were suffused with desire and longing for the amazing being who was his husband since this special day and would soon become his real mate in this almost magical night, and his tender and ardent gaze was like a real caress on Erik's shimmering body.

“You're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be, Erik,” Marco said, and the adoration and love audible in his voice let the fire in his veins burn higher and higher until Erik feared that he wouldn't stand it any longer.

“Take me, my beloved husband, my mate, make me yours!” Erik reached out with his hand and Marco started to tear his clothes from his body and throw them to the side, his only desire being to feel his Omega close to him and make love to him for the entire night. Erik could feel his slick dripping out of him and coating his private parts, its sweet scent pulling a low possessive growl from his Alpha.

Marco threw the last garment to the side and almost jumped forward to lift his husband in his arms and carry him to the large bed waiting for them in the middle of the room. Erik moaned loudly when the blond prince gently lowered him down onto the mattress and the cool silken sheets caressed his burning skin like tender fingers, and he raised his arms and pulled the man he loved so much over his body, crazy with the need to feel him as close as two beings could only be.

“I love you, my wonderful Alpha, I love you so much, make me yours!” Erik gasped out, and his husband pressed him down onto the mattress with his weight and kissed him hot and passionate, his tongue exploring the wonders of his Omega's sweet mouth. Their hands started to travel up and down, curious to learn what would pleasure the other one the most as they stroked and caressed the hills and valleys of their sweaty and aroused bodies, a landscape of secret miracles both young men were eager to discover.

Marco's hands felt perfect on his burning skin, easing the pain of his overwhelming desire and making the flames of his lust blaze with unrestrained force at the same time. It must be the same for his beloved Alpha because Marco's eyes were glowing deep red now, and his hard manhood grew even harder and thicker with every wriggle and every move Erik made underneath him. His thighs were wet and sticky from his strong arousal, his most private parts aching with the need to be filled and possessed, and the young Omega spread his legs apart as wide as he could, inviting his mate to take what had been his ever since they had looked each other in the eyes for the first time.

His own member twitched against Marco's groin, seeking friction and contact, and Erik growled and snarled impatiently when his beloved husband didn't react as fast as he needed him to. “I desire you so much, my sweet Erik, I can hardly believe that you are really here with me, that you will be mine and I will be yours for the rest of time.”

“But I am here with you, my husband, so show me how much you desire me and don't let me wait any longer!” Erik demanded huskily, wrapping his long and elegant legs around Marco's hips, urging him to do what both of them craved for so desperately.

The blond prince sighed and bent his head down again for another tender and ardent kiss, and Erik gasped out when he felt the proof of Marco's strong desire for him nudging against his entrance for the first time. He didn't know from where his Alpha took the strength and the willpower to go slow and just stroke his quivering rosebud without pushing in for a while, relaxing the tight muscle of Erik's virgin hole with gentle but shallow thrusts.

More slick dripped out of the trembling Omega, coating his Alpha's proud manhood, and his body went pliant beneath the blond of its own will, his channel opening for the tender conqueror smoothly and without any resistance.

“You are wonderful, so beautiful, I love you so much, Erik,” Marco whispered as he pushed in slowly inch by inch, and the only things Erik felt when his husband finally took him were pleasure and happiness about becoming Marco's mate.

“Love you too, I need you. Deeper, Marco, I need to feel you deeper.” He pulled him close with his arms and his legs, digging his heels into Marco's backside, and his Alpha groaned and gave in, sheathing himself into Erik's tight heat with one powerful thrust, his tongue buried as deep in Erik's mouth like his member was buried inside his body.

They stayed like this for one or two minutes, not moving, wanting to savor this precious moment and get familiar with each other, their soft breathing the only sound audible in the otherwise silent chamber.

It didn't take long though until their desire and longing became too strong to ignore it any longer and Marco started to move, pulling out and pushing in again in a steady and gentle rhythm, his eyes never leaving Erik's face as he made love to his beautiful Omega, telling him with every tender and passionate thrust how loved, cherished, treasured and desired he was.

Erik looked back, his eyes sparkling and shining with pure happiness and bliss, and he met Marco's thrusts with trust and love, arching his back and pulling his husband close to feel him everywhere in and around his body.

Nothing had ever felt so good, nothing had ever felt so right, and every motion his Alpha made sent shivers of pleasure and ecstasy through his veins. His blood was boiling and his body was burning with love and need, the tension in his groin becoming almost unbearable with every new thrust against one small and sensitive spot deep inside him and which let stars explode before Erik's eyes whenever Marco brushed over it with the tip of his hard member.

Erik could feel the pleasure build at the end of his spine, and he moaned, mewled and gasped for his Alpha, his short nails scratching over Marco's back and leaving light marks there, marks of pleasure and love.

His husband bared his teeth to a possessive snarl when he felt his beloved Omega getting close, snaking his hand between their bodies to enclose Erik's twitching and throbbing shaft. “I'll make you mine now, my sweet Omega, you shall be mine forever!”

The blond Alpha bent down and sank his teeth into the smooth skin on Erik's vulnerable throat, biting down hard and starting to suck on Erik's neck just when Erik lost himself in the throes of passion and arched his back into the next thrust, spilling his release all over Marco's fingers.

His walls pulsed and clenched around Marco's hard length with every new wave of ecstasy surging through him, and Erik pulled at Marco's hair and exposed his neck to mark him as his mate as well.

Marco roared when he felt Erik's teeth sinking into his flesh, and he rammed himself into him one last time to fill Erik with his seed and claim him with his Alpha knot, pulling a sharp cry of triumph and pleasure from both of them when his knot began to swell, tying them together inseparably.

“You're mine now, Erik, mine for all of the time,” Marco whispered when he raised his head to stroke Erik's face, their bodies still deeply connected, and Erik smiled tenderly at him, kissing his fingers and nestling his cheek into the soft touch. “Yes, I'm yours, my beloved husband, yours for all of the time just like you are mine forever.”

The moon was shining brightly through the window when they sealed their promise with a tender kiss, a promise that would last forever and never be broken because Erik's and Marco's love was a love that would last for a lifetime and never end.

 

***

 

Prince Marco and Erik lived happily in the palace of the capital city Tristone, and when Marco's father considered himself too old to rule his kingdom any longer, Marco became the new king and his subjects celebrated his coronation with a big party that lasted three days.

Prince Robert and his beloved husband Mats lived happily in Robert's castle Limefountain not so far away from the capital, and they visited Marco and Erik as often as they could.

Prince Nuri and his adored husband Mario found their home in Castle Flowerstone lying at the border of the kingdom, and King Marco, Erik, Prince Robert and Mats visited them at least three times every year, enjoying long rides with Nuri and Mario on their beloved horses.

Thunder and Whirlwind mated with Nightstar and Summerbreeze, and their two colts and two fillies were the most beautiful Arabs in the entire kingdom except for their parents. Stormracer and Sundancer were the proudest horse uncles only imaginable, playing with White Arrow, Flashlight, Emerald and Amber whenever their parents needed a break from their wild and cheeky offspring.

Prince Robert and Mats became parents soon after their wedding, having a daughter and a son two years later, and they named their children Mathilda and Jürgen.

Prince Nuri and his Mario adopted baby twins who had lost their parents, and Jenny and Pepe were as loved and cherished as if they were their own flesh and blood, never missing anything in their lives again.

King Marco and his beloved Erik were blessed with three children, their son Oscar and their twin-daughters Melisande and Helena.

The old king and his queen as much as the merchant Jürgen and his mate Pepo were the happiest grandparents the world had ever seen, and they loved their grandchildren deeply and spoiled them whenever they had the chance to do that, even though the children's parents asked them to not do that. But spoiling their grandchildren is the right of each and every grandparent, and there was nothing Marco, Erik, Robert, Mats, Nuri and Mario could have said or done against it.

King Marco was a wise king who ruled his land with a kind hand and a big heart for everyone living in his country, and he and his family were loved in the entire kingdom and even beyond its borders, no subject having to suffer any harm under his reign.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my special Cinderello fairy tale, I hope that you liked the happy end I gave all of them, my dear pinkquill22! I guess you noticed that Melisande showed up here, you know who she is, don't you? ;-D
> 
> Capital and Palace Tristone: My fairy tale version of my favorite castle ever, Castle Trifels, 'tri' = three, 'Fels' is the German word for 'rock', 'stone'.
> 
> Castle Limefountain: My fairy tale version of my second favorite castle, Castle Lindelbrunn/Lindelborn which got its name from a lime tree and a well/fountain that was once to be found in the castle. Robert might not be the Earl of Lindelborn in this fairy tale, but he still lives in this castle, because I could never let him live anywhere else. :-)
> 
> Castle Flowerstone: My fairy tale version of Castle Blumenstein, one of the most enchanted castles to be found in the Pfälzer Wald and surely entire Deutschland. It is close to the border to France, and 'Blumenstein' is the German word for flower stone.


End file.
